Pour que tu vives encore
by charis13
Summary: Severus et Lily s'aiment, et ça James ne peut pas l'accepter. Il décide de devenir mangemort, pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie, et Harry, le fils de Lily. Severus fera tout pour protéger sa famille. LE/SS Défi de Severitus
1. Prologue

**Eh oui, encore une Severitus, mais cette fois-ci dans un UA bien particulier. Je vous laisse lire le résumé complet pour comprendre.**

**Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à venir les poser sur le forum que je coadministre : **http : // hp-writeordream . xooit . org / portal . php (enlever les espaces)

**Résumé complet :**

Severus et Lily s'aiment, et ce n'est pas une petite dispute qui va les séparer. Aussi, lorsque ce fameux jour, en cinquième année, il l'insulte, elle va le pardonner, et accepter de sortir avec lui. Pour elle, il accepte d'arrêter de fréquenter les mangemorts, et ne les rejoindra donc pas. Au contraire, il va rejoindre l'Ordre et les combattre.

Mais ça, James Potter ne peut pas l'accepter. Quelle meilleure vengeance que de rejoindre Voldemort, et d'exiger la mort de ceux qui ont défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tout ce qu'il demande en échange, c'est d'épargner Lily. Ce sera son trophée.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entend parler d'une prophétie, concernant l'enfant à naître de sa dulcinée, il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

Severitus

**Prologue :**

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe ! Lâcha Severus, méprisant.

En réalité, l'adolescent était surtout blessé dans son orgueil. Potter avait encore réussi à l'avoir. Il l'avait humilié, une fois de plus. Il s'enfuit sous les rires des comparses de Potter, alors que ce dernier lui criait de revenir et de s'excuser. Il croisa le regard de Lily et se sentit tout à coup très mal. Douleur. Incompréhension.

- Parfait. Je ne me donnerai plus la peine de t'aider, à présent, Severus. Puisque tu aimes autant te faire humilier par Potter et sa bande, la prochaine fois qu'il te suspendra par les pieds, tu te débrouilles ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !

Severus partit à grands pas, essayant de ramasser sa baguette magique. Trop tard. James l'avait de nouveau suspendu par les pieds, et attirait la foule à grands cris.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Snivellus ?

Pendant ce temps, Lily s'éloignait, à la fois furieuse et choquée par l'attitude de son ami. Lorsqu'elle entendit la dernière phrase de James, elle fut presque tentée de revenir. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait que Sev avait suffisamment souffert. Mais tant qu'il s'obstinerait à fréquenter ces mangemorts, elle ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pourrait se résoudre à aimer.

Une heure plus tard, Severus osa enfin sortir des toilettes des hommes, dans lesquels il s'était enfermé, pour ne pas avoir à subir encore une fois les moqueries des autres élèves. Il regrettait d'avoir insulté Lily. Mais il avait bien vu Lucius, un peu en retrait. S'il voulait intégrer les mangemorts et être accepté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être amical avec une née-moldue en public. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, car il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Après un petit arrêt à la bibliothèque où, comme prévu, il ne trouva aucun membre du clan de Potter, mais des filles susceptibles de le renseigner sur l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Lily, il se dirigea vers le lac. En chemin, il s'arrêta près de la cabane de Hagrid, où il arracha quelques fleurs. Arrangeant le bouquet, il se sentit tout à coup très bête, mais continua malgré tout.

Elle était bien là, les pieds trempant dans le lac, malgré le froid, les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Lorsqu'elle le vit, ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer, mais elle recomposa aussitôt un visage fermé.

- Tu es encore venu m'insulter, Sev ?

Il aimait bien ce surnom, qu'elle était toujours la seule à lui donner. Les autres l'appelaient Snape, ou Snivellus. Son père, lui, l'appelait l'erreur, le monstre. Tremblant, il s'approcha d'elle, tendant une main hésitante vers son visage.

- Tes yeux sont si beaux…

Elle écarta la main indésirable, réprimant un nouveau sanglot.

- Va-t-en ! Je te déteste !

- Je suis désolé de… T'avoir dit ce que tu sais. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Mais tu l'as dit !

- Tous les Serpentard étaient derrière ! S'il m'avaient vu parler à une…

Lily ricana, et il s'interrompit, comprenant ce qu'il avait failli dire, de nouveau.

- Oui, tu n'avais pas envie de te faire taper dessus après t'être fait humilier devant tout le monde, je parie !

- C'est ça, Lily. C'est égoïste, c'est abject, mais c'est ce que je suis.

Il lui tendit le bouquet.

- Et ça, c'est pour me faire pardonner d'être aussi abject.

- Severus…

Lily rit les fleurs, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage.

- Elles sont… Non, Severus, tu n'es pas abject. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Pourquoi ? Tu préfèrerais des roses ? demanda le Serpentard, soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il avait pensé à métamorphoser les fleurs des champs en roses, mais n'avait jamais été très doué en métamorphose, et il avait préféré ne pas gâcher les seules fleurs qu'il avait trouvées.

- Non ! Idiot. Je ne peux pas, parce que je ne veux pas être amie avec quelqu'un qui va tuer des gens. C'est ce que font les mangemorts, ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas ! Alors, tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis d'arrêter de fréquenter tes horribles collègues, je ne…

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, l'adolescent la prit par les hanches, et Lily échappa un petit cri. Son visage à deux centimètres du sien, il plongea ses yeux d'ébène dans les deux émeraudes de son amie.

- Je te le promets. Pour toi, je mourrais Lily. Je t'aime tant…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent, et le bouquet tomba au sol, écrasé par les pas des adolescents maladroits, qui s'embrassaient à présent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

A quelques mètres d'eux, James Potter cracha par terre, dégoûté, avant de reprendre le chemin du château.

Deux ans passèrent, les plus belles années de sa vie pour Severus. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily, les autres élèves étaient beaucoup plus amicaux avec lui, et certains garçons le considéraient avec une sorte de respect, pour avoir réussi à conquérir la plus belle fille de l'école. Mêmes les attaques de James Potter n'avaient pas le même impact sur lui, même si les deux garçons menaient une guerre sans fin.

A plusieurs reprises, ils manquèrent se faire renvoyer pour avoir gravement blessé l'autre, au cours d'un de leurs nombreux duels. Mais Severus défendait son honneur, et également sa petite amie. Il empêchait autant que possible James Potter de l'approcher, même si ce dernier était particulièrement tenace.

La fin de la septième année arriva enfin, et avec elle, la promesse pour Severus de quitter enfin la maison familiale. Pendant les vacances d'été précédentes, les parents de Lily avaient accepté qu'il vienne vivre chez eux, après que la jeune fille leur eu expliqué que le père de Severus était maltraitant. La seule restriction était que les deux jeunes gens devaient faire chambre à part. Ce qu'ils firent, au moins pendant une semaine. Puis, les Evans décidèrent de fermer les yeux, profondément touchés par l'amour qui semblait émaner du jeune couple de dix-sept ans, un amour tellement puissant qu'il leur rappelait le leur, lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. Ils avaient réitéré leur proposition, le temps que Severus trouve du travail et puisse louer un appartement. Même si la présence de Pétunia compliquait un peu les choses, elle avait cessé de parler à sa soeur à partir du moment où Severus avait passé la porte de la maison, et lorsqu'elle avait vu que ses parents n'étaient pas prêts à l'écouter dénigrer le petit ami de sa soeur, elle s'était contentée d'éviter le plus possible Lily et Severus.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances, James alla trouver Lily dans la salle commune.

- Alors, tu n'es pas avec ton chéri, Evans ?

Il avait craché ces mots avec mépris, et espérait de toute évidence qu'elle sourit. Mais au contraire, Lily se figea, une expression de haine sur le visage.

- Va-t-en, Potter, va déverser ta haine ailleurs.

- Allons, Evans, ma chère Evans, fit-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes de façon à l'empêcher de fuir, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas rester avec lui ! Cette vermine pleurnicharde… Non, mais enfin, comment peux-tu l'aimer plus que moi ? Sors avec moi, Evans !

- Tu ne m'as apparemment pas comprise. Alors écoute-moi bien. Je. Ne. Sortirai. Jamais. Avec. Toi. Tu me révulses ! Fiche-moi la paix !

Furieux, James la relâcha soudainement, et Lily retomba en arrière.

- De gré ou de force, un jour, tu seras à moi.

Le jour où il quitta Poudlard, Severus alla voir monsieur Evans, et lui demanda la main de sa fille. L'homme accepta avec plaisir, du moment que sa fille serait d'accord.

Le jour où elle quitta Poudlard, Lily accepta la demande de Severus, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Le jour où il quitta Poudlard, James Potter alla trouver Lucius Malfoy. Il avait appris par un Serpentard qu'il avait tabassé avant les vacances que le jeune aristocrate passait toutes ses journées dans un club privé du chemin de Traverse. Il avait toujours méprisé cette famille de par leur utilisation avouée de la magie noire. Mais à présent, pour récupérer Lily, il était prêt à tout. Il avait eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la seule façon qu'il avait de récupérer Lily était de faire un sacrifice immense.

Il lui fallait plus de pouvoir, et qui d'autre pouvait lui en fournir, qui d'autre que celui dont on disait qu'il allait conquérir le monde ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait les moldus, les sorciers étaient de toute évidence biens supérieurs. Et ce serait à lui de fixer les limites, il ne se laisserait pas aller à devenir comme cette vermine de Snape qui s'était laissé entrainer dans la magie noire. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sirius ou Remus, et surtout pas à cet idiot de Peter. Aucun d'eux n'aurait compris, tous voulaient rejoindre l'Ordre et combattre la magie noire. Mais il était convaincu du bien fondé de son action. Il faisait cela par amour pour Lily.

Il attendit patiemment devant le club que Lucius sorte, car il était impossible de transplaner dans le club. L'aristocrate, éméché, le regard un peu flou, eut un petit ricanement.

- Potter! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence?

- Malfoy. Il faut qu'on parle. Je veux vous rejoindre. Je veux devenir un mangemort.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que je dois continuer ? Je mettrai à jour une fois par mois.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Chute

**Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je publierai tous les mois, mais le chapitre était prêt et c'est vrai que le prologue était assez court. Alors, voila un nouveau chapitre, qui je pense vous donnera une meilleure idée de ma fic. Je publierai ensuite avec des délais un peu plus longs, en raison de mes autres fics en cours.  
**

**Pour info, les premiers chapitres seront très centrés sur le couple Lily/Severus, puis ensuite les prochains le seront sur la severitus à proprement parler. **

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta octo qui a fait un super boulot sur ce chapitre, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs. **

**Pour toute info sur l'avancement de ma fic, vous pouvez aller voir sur le forum que je coadministre, à l'adresse : **http : // hp-writeordream. xooit. org /portal. php (enlevez les espaces)

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : La Chute :**

Par ce bel après-midi d'été, dans le petit village de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, un homme marchait à vive allure. Ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape auraient pu lui donner un aspect négligé, si l'on n'avait pas su que l'une d'elle était refermée sur sa baguette, lui permettant de réagir en cas d'attaque, sans toutefois alerter d'éventuels moldus. Albus Dumbledore arborait un visage inquiet, sa longue barbe se soulevant au gré de la brise. Bientôt, il put voir son but : la maison des Snape, la plus isolée de toutes, ou plutôt le mur de briques qui l'entourait, que Severus avait fait construire par soucis d'intimité. Il sortit brièvement sa baguette et envoya un signe signalant sa présence au foyer sorcier, puis remit sa baguette dans sa poche, et hâta le pas sur les vingt derniers mètres.

Dans le cottage des Snape, l'ambiance était plus qu'animée. Se balançant dans un rocking-chair, une main sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi, Lily Snape essayait de faire entendre raison à son mari, qui se renfrognait de plus en plus. De toute évidence, des rideaux verts étaient totalement inadaptés dans la future chambre du bébé, ça lui donnerait un air de ressemblance avec le fond d'un marais, ou bien pire, la salle commune des Serpentard, sans doute la pièce la moins chaleureuse qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Il ne fallait pas influencer l'enfant à naître dans le choix de sa future maison.

De son côté, Severus Snape tentait de camoufler son sourire derrière des sarcasmes de plus en plus piquants. Il adorait voir sa femme s'agacer à tenter de le raisonner. La salle commune des Serpentard ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir à quoi elle ressemblait ? Influencer l'enfant à naître ? Ce serait un Snape, nom de nom ! Plus elle argumentait, plus son doux visage se teintait d'un éclat vermeil, si séduisant à son sens.

- Sev ! Ne me dis pas que tu te moques de moi ! fit Lily d'un ton outré. Comment oses-tu te moquer de quelqu'un dans mon état ?

- De quelqu'un dans quel état ? fit-il innocemment.

- Tu sais très bien dans quel état, gros malin ! Surtout que tu y es pour quelque chose si je ressemble à un hippopotame !

- Ciel, et moi qui croyait que c'était le facteur, qui y était pour quelque chose !

- Non, lui il est juste responsable du courrier du ministère au sujet de la préservation du secret magique, rétorqua sa femme, espiègle.

En effet, le pauvre facteur moldu s'était trompé de maison, quelques jours auparavant, et avait vainement tenté de lancer le courrier de quelqu'un d'autre par-dessus le portail ensorcelé du cottage, pour finir par se faire poursuivre dans les rues du village par ledit courrier, et ce, pendant plus d'une heure. Le Service de Réparation des Catastrophes magiques avaient fini par le retrouver caché dans un grand vase décoratif, devant la mairie, sa veste tendue sur l'ouverture pour empêcher la lettre de l'attaquer. Severus avait dû aller s'expliquer au ministère, arguant qu'il n'était absolument pas au courant que son sortilège repousse-moldus était défectueux, et que quelques sorts de protection n'avaient rien d'abusif en temps de guerre.

Il aurait eu d'avantage de soucis, pensa Lily, si l'employé qui avait pris sa déposition n'avait pas été littéralement écroulé de rire devant la description on ne peut plus stoïque et pince-sans-rire de Severus sur la folle course du facteur poursuivi par une lettre volante. Mais il s'en était tiré avec un simple avertissement, et un conjureur de sorts du ministère était venu en personne vérifier le bon fonctionnement du sort repousse-moldus. Elle se laissa aller à sourire au souvenir de Severus, se tenant immobile, droit comme un piquet, juste derrière le conjureur de sorts, vérifiant le moindre de ses gestes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme, excédé, ne lui crie de déguerpir avant qu'il ne le fasse inculper pour obstruction.

Severus se pencha vers sa femme, et passa doucement la main sur son ventre rebondi, palpant ses formes et ses rondeurs, remontant jusqu'à ses seins déjà gonflés de lait. L'accouchement était pour bientôt, et sa femme ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle.

- C'est vrai que maintenant, je vois la ressemblance avec l'hippopotame, fit-il, taquin.

Lily le repoussa, faussement vexée, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Au même moment, ils entendirent une sonnerie bien particulière s'enclencher. Ils avaient de la visite d'un sorcier. Sortant sa baguette, Severus fit signe à sa femme de rester là où elle était.

- Je vais voir qui c'est. A tout de suite, mon hippopodame !

- Eh !

Rigolant doucement, Severus ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et s'engagea dans le grand jardin qui entourait la maison. Un coup d'œil rapide à sa gauche lui indiqua que son sort d'épouvantail avait eu peu d'effet sur les oiseaux qui revenaient sans cesse picorer ses plantations d'ingrédients de potion. Il n'avait jamais été doué en sortilèges, à part ceux qui avaient une utilité dans les duels. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était spécialisé dans les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal après ses ASPICS. De plus, il avait entamé une formation d'infirmier en parallèle de sa thèse de potions, sur le conseil de l'un de ses professeurs. Si l'idée avait paru bonne dans un premier temps, puisqu'il pouvait à présent soigner les petits bobos quotidiens de sa femme enceinte, les stages qu'il avait été obligé de faire l'avaient convaincu que ce métier n'était pas fait pour lui. Le contact avec les gens ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que d'entendre parler du niffleur d'une patiente qu'il allait voir parce qu'elle avait fait un malaise.

- Mais enfin, Sev, lui rétorquait Lily, cela fait aussi partie du métier ! Les patients s'attendent à ce que tu les rassures, que tu sois prévenant…

- Je n'ai que faire d'être prévenant avec des geignards. Les patients ne comprennent pas qu'il y a toujours plus grave et plus urgent qu'eux.

- C'est certain, mais de toutes façons, vu ton côté grognon, je parie qu'ils ne doivent pas trop essayer de te parler, tes patients.

- Je préfère de loin mes chaudrons, eux, au moins, ils ne m'interrompent pas, quand je parle.

- Tu parles à tes chaudrons ?

Il sourit à ce souvenir, mais recomposa son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de son ancien directeur, qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du portail ensorcelé. Que lui voulait encore l'homme ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre et de risquer sa vie, alors qu'il allait bientôt être papa et que sa femme et son enfant compteraient sur lui pour vivre ?

Par politesse, il demanda tout de même le mot de passe à l'homme, puis le laissa entrer, avec sur le visage une expression peu avenante. Albus n'avait pas changé, mis à part que les derniers fils auburn encore présents dans sa longue barbe blanche lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard avaient à présent disparu. Sans doute une conséquence de la guerre. Elle avait tendance à faire vieillir les hommes plus vite.

- Severus ! Heureux de te revoir, mon enfant. Lily va-t-elle bien ?

Le ton avait beau être détendu, Severus sentait bien l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ancien professeur. Il l'invita à le suivre, sans répondre. Ils passèrent la porte de la maison familiale, et arrivèrent dans un vestibule, dans lequel Severus débarrassa son hôte de sa cape, avant de la suspendre à un portemanteau. Puis, il le conduisit dans la première pièce à droite, le salon, dans lequel Lily se balançait toujours dans son rocking-chair.

Lorsqu'elle vit entrer le vieil homme, son visage s'éclaira et elle se leva pour aller lui serrer la main. Elle avait toujours apprécié le directeur, toujours prévenant avec eux depuis le début de la guerre, qui passait souvent leur rendre visite. Bien sûr, depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle avait cessé de participer aux missions dangereuses pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, organisation secrète dont Albus était le maître, mais elle se tenait toujours informée. Les mangemorts sévissaient, et pouvaient attaquer à tout moment.

- Lily ! Tu es radieuse ! La grossesse te réussit, on dirait !

- Mis à part que je ne vois plus mes orteils, et que j'ai tout le temps envie de manger des chocogrenouilles, mais que je suis dégoutée dès que je les vois sauter hors de leur paquet, on peut dire ça comme ça, professeur.

Albus pouffa de rire dans sa barbe, avant de lui faire signe de prendre place sur le sofa, au fond de la pièce, de l'autre côté d'une petite table basse recouverte de livres. Les deux époux avaient toujours été attirés par la littérature, n'hésitant pas à lire des livres moldus après avoir fait le tour des peu nombreuses œuvres sorcières. Severus prit place aux côtés de sa femme, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste protecteur. Albus, quant à lui, s'installa dans le fauteuil à la droite du sofa, face à la grande baie vitrée qui les inondait de soleil.

- Mes enfants, j'ai une funeste nouvelle.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda vivement Lily.

Elle avait toujours souffert de perdre contact avec ses anciennes amies filles de moldus qu'elle avait connues à Poudlard, et Severus en était bien conscient. Mais tout comme Lily, les autres s'étaient cachées au début de la guerre, lorsque les menaces s'étaient faites plus claires. Quant à ses parents, aujourd'hui trop âgés pour se déplacer, ils avaient perdu contact avec le jeune couple au début de la guerre, et ne communiquaient plus que par courrier, lors des grandes occasions. Même si Monsieur et Madame Evans avaient toujours été aimants, ils évitaient de se mêler aux affaires des sorciers, qui les avaient toujours effrayés, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient appris que son ascendance risquait de mettre en danger leur cadette. Ils avaient bien essayé de la convaincre de renoncer à tout ça et de vivre en sécurité parmi eux, mais ils se rendaient bien compte qu'elle n'appartenait plus à leur monde.

Seule une ancienne de Gryffondor, sang-pur, Mary, venait de temps en temps leur rendre visite, mais son aversion pour Severus était perceptible. Depuis que Severus avait commencé à travailler à son compte comme fournisseur de potions, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que Lily ne se plaigne de l'attitude de Mary, qui dénigrait systématiquement le Serpentard que son amie avait épousé. Mais Lily vantait aussi son courage, au sein de l'Ordre, et le fait qu'elle était toujours là pour elle, peu importe l'heure à laquelle Lily l'appelait. Au fond de lui, Severus en doutait, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ce ne serait pas une grande perte.

- Non, rassurez-vous, personne n'est mort. Mais une menace bien plus grande pèse sur vous, j'en ai bien peur.

- Quel genre de menace ? S'il faut renforcer les protections… commença Severus.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille faire bien plus. Aujourd'hui, alors que je rencontrais une candidate au poste de professeur de divination, à la Tête-du-Sanglier, j'ai été témoin d'une prophétie. Une prophétie qui concernerait votre enfant à naître.

- Tsss. Balivernes, interrompit Severus. Je n'ai jamais cru aux prophéties, ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de vivre comme je l'entends.

- Malheureusement, Severus, lorsqu'une prophétie concerne plusieurs personnes, et que l'un des partis la prend au sérieux, il lui donne toute sa véracité.

Il s'interrompit sur ces paroles énigmatiques, semblant laisser le temps à sa déclaration de faire son effet. Si Lily semblait pendue à ses lèvres, Severus, pour sa part, soupira bruyamment. Après un regard de reproche à son mari, Lily se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Que disait la prophétie, au juste ? demanda-t-elle.

- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

La main sur la bouche, Lily se blottit contre Severus, lequel fronça les sourcils.

- Nous ne sommes surement pas les seuls à avoir défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette prophétie nous concerne.

- En réalité, Severus, cette prophétie peut désigner deux couples de sorciers connus pour remplir ces conditions. Vous… Et les Londubat. Je les ai déjà mis en sureté.

- Non ! Pas Franck et Alice ! s'écria Lily. Elle a eu tellement de mal à tomber enceinte !

En effet, Alice, après une blessure au ventre reçue lors d'un duel contre un mangemort, avait éprouvé des difficultés à enfanter, et seule l'assistance de médicomages spécialisés, en Amérique, lui avait permis de porter enfin un enfant à terme.

- Je le réitère, Albus, intervint Severus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne.

- Cela vous concerne, Severus, car alors que Sybille Trelawney, ma voyante, venait de commencer à parler, nous avons été indélicatement interrompus par James Potter.

Severus se crispa, de même que Lily. Le souvenir de l'homme avait toujours pour effet de refroidir l'atmosphère, surtout depuis qu'ils l'avaient combattu, côte à côte, voila de cela plusieurs mois, alors qu'il venait d'incendier une maison de moldus. James avait une fois de plus tenté de séduire sa femme, et Severus avait failli se faire tuer, évitant un avada kedavra de justesse. Mais cette vermine avait une fois de plus réussi à s'échapper. Depuis, Lily avait brûlé toutes les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées, depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, deux ans auparavant.

L'homme s'était installé dans le manoir de sa famille décédée depuis peu, à Godric's Hollow, et avait essayé de la convaincre de venir vivre avec lui. Lily avait montré la première lettre à son fiancé, mais avait arrêté après que Severus ait menacé d'aller l'étrangler. Malgré leur mariage, James avait continué à écrire à Lily, comme si rien n'avait changé. Peu de temps plus tard, James était devenu le mangemort le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne, et on ne l'avait plus revu à Godric's Hollow, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Severus de refuser d'acheter une maison dans le célèbre village sorcier, s'éloignant le plus possible de son ennemi juré.

- Où est ce sale rat ? cracha Severus.

- Malheureusement, il a transplané avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. J'ai lancé des hommes sur sa piste, mais elle était déjà froide.

- Quels hommes ? demanda Severus, belliqueux.

- Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, entre autres. Ce sont ceux qui le connaissent le mieux, ils sont les mieux placés pour…

- Ils travaillent pour lui ! J'en suis sûr ! Vous lui donnez la possibilité de s'enfuir ! s'écria Severus, hors de lui.

- Je leur fais confiance, Severus. Mais James Potter n'est pas notre problème principal. Vous savez pour qui il travaille, vous savez à qui il rend compte, reprit Dumbledore. Et Voldemort est tout à fait capable de prendre cette prophétie au sérieux. Il vous pourchassera.

Le silence se fit, alors que les deux époux se serraient l'un contre l'autre. De son côté, Severus bouillait de haine. La prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait face à face avec James, il aurait sa vengeance, dut-il le pourchasser toute sa vie. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir mis sa famille en danger.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Lily. Vous avez dit que vous aviez mis les Londubat en sécurité.

- J'ai jeté sur leur maison le sortilège de fidelitas, expliqua Dumbledore. Il consiste en cacher l'existence de votre maison à tout être qui ne serait pas votre gardien du secret.

- Nous savons comment fonctionne ce sort. Vous serez notre gardien du secret, Albus ?

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit trop évident, Severus. Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un d'insoupçonnable, une sang-pur suffisamment proche de vous pour ne pas vous trahir. J'en ai déjà parlé avec elle, et elle semblait particulièrement motivée à vous aider.

- Si vous pensez à… Non, hors de question, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance.

- Severus ! Mary est mon amie ! J'ai confiance en elle !

- Elle a raison, Severus. J'ai moi-même pratiqué la leglimencie sur miss Towler et je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi s'alarmer. Elle ne semble absolument pas porter Voldemort dans son cœur, et…

- Arrêtez. James Potter ne portait soit disant pas Voldemort dans son cœur, et pourtant…

- James était aveuglé par l'amour, Severus. Peu importe ce que vous voulez croire.

- Soit. Si jamais elle nous trahit, je…

- Cela n'arrivera pas, Sev. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix douce en passant sa main sur son visage.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent, l'espace d'un instant, et Albus détourna le regard avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien, je vais faire venir miss Towler pour pratiquer le sortilège, dans ce cas. Je vous demanderais de ne pas sortir de chez vous en attendant.

- Bien entendu, répondit Lily, songeuse.

Puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

- Professeur !

- Oui ma chère ?

- Mes parents… Je ne les vois plus depuis le début de la guerre, toutes ces histoires de magie les dépasse, mais si Voldemort nous veut du mal, il pourrait très bien…

Sa voix s'éteignit, et Albus lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lily, je vais m'occuper d'installer des protections et des alarmes sur leur maison. Si jamais un mangemort s'en approche, j'en serais immédiatement averti.

Severus songea que lui, au moins, n'aurait pas ce problème. En effet, sa mère était décédée deux ans plus tôt, peu de temps après qu'il eut quitté Poudlard. Il avait profité d'une horaire où il savait que son père serait au bar pour aller dire au revoir à sa mère, qu'il aimait profondément, même si elle était très diminuée par le traitement que lui infligeait son mari. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, après deux ans d'absences puisqu'il avait passé les précédentes vacances de Noël chez les Evans, il avait trouvé la maison vide. Il s'était rendu au bar, où il avait demandé des explications à son père. Elle était morte, avait-il répondu. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le prévenir. De rage, le fils prodigue le frappa, et le bruit sourd d'un nez qui se casse se fit entendre, aussitôt suivi d'un flot de sang. Puis, Severus tourna le dos à ce père maltraitant et haï, et ne le revit plus jamais.

En interrogeant le voisinage, il avait appris que Eileen Prince Snape avait été retrouvée morte dans la maison impasse du Tisseur, et que le lendemain, la police était venue chercher Tobias Snape, mais qu'il avait été libéré deux jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il apprit cela, Severus fut tenté de retourner au bar et de venger sa mère. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas eu Lily. Mais sa fiancée l'attendait à la maison, et il se devait de la protéger. S'il était envoyé à Azkaban, elle se retrouverait seule, en pleine guerre. Quelques temps plus tard, en lisant les journaux moldus, il apprit que Tobias Snape était décédé en plein service, des suites d'un coma éthylique, après avoir bu un verre de whisky de trop. L'événement n'avait pas alerté les autorités. Un alcoolique de plus, disait-on. Qui aurait pu faire le lien avec l'additif indétectable qu'avait ajouté Severus dans la bouteille personnelle de son père, celle qu'il cachait derrière la caisse ?

Dumbledore prit congé quelques minutes plus tard, car affirmait-il, le temps pressait. Tôt ou tard, James Potter irait raconter ce qu'il avait entendu à son maître, et il serait trop tard pour se cacher. Seuls dans le cottage, les deux époux se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, malgré la chaleur ambiante. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant ce qu'il leur parut une seconde, mais qui dura pourtant plus d'une heure. Puis, Severus déposa un long baiser dans les beaux cheveux roux de Lily, s'imprégnant de leur odeur, comme pour se donner le courage de dire ce qui allait lui briser le cœur.

- Chérie, il y a une solution, et tu la connais.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ils recherchent une sorcière. Tu n'as qu'à partir, aller te cacher dans ta famille, je modifierai ma mémoire pour qu'Il ne puisse pas découvrir ce que tu es devenue ; tu élèveras notre…

- Et je te laisserais te sacrifier pour moi ? Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Nous resterons ensemble, nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble, j'en serais incapable sans toi. S'il te plait… Ne m'abandonne pas !

Elle avait éclaté en sanglots, et Severus sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Si seulement il avait tué Potter tant qu'il en avait l'occasion, rien de tout cela ne serait…

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'alarme, qui se déclencha une fois de plus. Lançant un protego sur Lily, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée, tentant de reconnaitre la silhouette devant le portail. Mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas être sûr de l'identité de la personne. Aussi, il se désillusionna avant de sortir par la porte de derrière. L'époque où il allait ouvrir sans prendre de précaution était terminée. A présent, il fallait se méfier de tout.

S'approchant, il reconnut le physique peu avantageux de Mary Towler, aux côtés de Dumbledore. Il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas là la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Mais Albus avait toujours été le sorcier le plus brillant de Grande Bretagne, celui qui avait mis un terme au règne maléfique de Grindelwald. Personne ne pouvait lui mentir, lorsqu'il tournait vers vous ses grands yeux inquisiteurs. Même lui, pourtant excellent occlumens, aurait préféré avoir à mentir à Voldemort plutôt qu'au directeur de Poudlard. S'il affirmait que Mary était une personne de confiance, qui pourrait remettre sa parole en doute ?

Après que Dumbledore lui eut donné le mot de passe, Severus accompagna les deux visiteurs jusque dans le salon qu'il venait de quitter.

- Mary !

Lorsqu'elle vit son amie entrer dans la pièce, Lily se jeta dans ses bras, toujours en pleurs. Mary essaya de la réconforter, passant sa main en cercles dans son dos, adressant un regard lourd de reproche à Severus, qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils qui en disait long ; il finit par se racler significativement la gorge, et les deux femmes se séparèrent, se rappelant de ce qui les unissait en ce jour.

- Bien, miss Towler, je vais être votre envoûteur. Après cela, je vous demanderai de nous dire où se trouve le cottage des Snape, puisque nous l'oublierons dès que le sortilège aura fait effet.

Albus pointa sa baguette sur elle, puis commença à prononcer une longue incantation en latin. A mesure qu'il parlait, une langue de feu s'échappait de sa baguette, investissant les lieux. Bientôt, le rougeoiement arriva jusqu'aux pieds de Mary, qui poussa un petit cri effrayé, tirant un soupir agacé à Severus.

- On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais vue de magie, bougonna Severus.

- Chuuut ! lui ordonna Lily.

Enfin, sur une dernière parole, Albus abaissa sa baguette, et tout à coup, Severus vit la pièce disparaître sous ses yeux. Un peu décontenancé, il se tourna vers la Gryffondor, qui regardait toujours ses pieds comme s'ils allaient prendre feu.

- Ahem.

- Quoi ? Oh ! Pardon. Le cottage des Snape se trouve au 13, avenue des Lilas, Loutry Ste-Chaspoule.

Le salon réapparut soudain, et Albus leur adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Maintenant, miss Towler, non pas que je veuille vous priver de la présence de votre amie, mais nous devons vous cacher également.

- Me cacher ? N'est-ce pas ce qui pourrait paraître suspect justement ? J'ai une vie sociale très intense, je ne peux pas me permettre de disparaître !

Dumbledore resta un moment interdit, semblant examiner soigneusement la situation, les yeux braqués sur Mary. Lily, quant à elle, songeait que si ça avait été elle qu'il avait regardée comme ça, elle aurait eu l'impression qu'il voyait en elle, jusqu'au bébé dans son ventre, sur lequel elle posa machinalement sa main. Celle de Severus la rejoignit, et tous deux purent sentir une petite tête venir s'y loger. Attendris l'espace d'un instant, ils reportèrent tout de même leur attention sur Albus qui avait repris la parole.

- Soit. Si vous avez un problème, envoyez-moi un patronus. Vous savez les conjurer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Me prenez-vous pour une sotte ? fit effrontément Mary Towler.

- Certainement pas, très chère. Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, Severus, ajouta-t-il alors que le maître de maison faisait mine de s'approcher, je connais le chemin.

Sans plus un mot, Albus disparut dans le vestibule. Le bruit de la porte que l'on ferme retentit, et Mary se tourna vers son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voila. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi ! Et sur ton bébé, dans peu de temps ! J'espère que ce sera une fille ! Comme ça on pourra lui apprendre à se maquiller !

Mary était à présent toute excitée, comme si elle venait d'accomplir un acte tout à fait anodin. Mais Severus, lui, venait d'être happé par la dure réalité des choses. Désormais, ils étaient bloqués dans la maison. Non pas qu'il eut profondément aimé sortir, mais comment allaient-ils faire pour acheter à manger ? Il aurait du engager un elfe de maison, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

- A vrai dire, Mary, je me fiche de savoir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon, je les aimerais tout autant l'un que l'autre.

Le ton de Lily était plus froid que d'ordinaire, et Mary recula comme si elle l'avait giflée.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, mais je vais te laisser retourner à ta vie sociale intense, je suis fatiguée.

- Très bien, répondit Mary, hautaine. Si tu le prends comme ça… Nous nous reverrons quand j'aurais une minute de libre.

Et la sorcière sortit à son tour. Cette fois-ci, Severus ne fit aucun geste pour la raccompagner, préférant interroger sa femme du regard.

- Non, ce n'est rien, mon amour, je crois que je suis seulement un peu jalouse d'elle. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée…

- Si tu veux, je peux te fournir une distraction gratuite, maintenant, tout de suite. Et tu verras qui de Miss Towler ou de Madame Snape est la plus chanceuse des deux.

Ce disant, il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'attrapa par la taille dans un geste suggestif. Lily éclata de rire, alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de rapprocher son bassin de celui de sa femme, gêné par son gros ventre.

- Je crois que pour ça aussi, il va falloir être astucieux, à présent, mon ange, admit-il.

- Je pense avoir quelques suggestions à te faire, si tu veux bien me suivre, répondit Lily d'une voix de femme d'affaire, désignant l'escalier qui menait à la chambre à coucher.

- Si tu crois que tu vas y arriver avant moi, rétorqua Severus qui la dépassa en courant.

Lily rit encore, et son rire fut comme un poids de moins sur l'inquiétude de Severus. Il alla se coucher sur le lit conjugal, et commença sans plus attendre à se déshabiller, enlevant sa robe, ne gardant que sa cravate verte et argent, qu'il avait l'habitude de porter encore par-dessus sa chemise noire, comme lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

- Fais vite, chérie ! cria-t-il à travers la pièce, sinon je commence sans toi !

Il entendit les rire s'accentuer, et un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui s'assoit dans l'escalier de bois. Craignant que Lily n'ait fait un malaise, il repartit en courant, nu, ses jambes maigrelettes lui donnant l'aspect d'un adolescent ayant grandi trop vite.

- Ca va mon cœur ?

Mais elle allait très bien, seulement incapable de se relever tellement elle riait. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus, seulement habillé de sa cravate, son fou-rire fut tel qu'elle tapa du poing sur le sol, et son mari, bien qu'un peu vexé, se décida de prendre la situation en main. Il descendit quelques marches, maudissant les sautes d'humeurs des femmes enceintes, et passa ses bras sous le corps de sa femme, la soulevant doucement.

- Ouh ! Qu'est-ce que tu es lourde ! On sait qui a mangé dans l'assiette de l'autre, ces derniers mois ! C'était plus facile quand on s'est mariés et que je t'ai soulevée pour passer le porche de la maison !

- Eh ! Ne me fais pas tomber ! Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que ce jour-là, je me suis cogné la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas bouger, toi aussi !

Il remonta à grand peine les escaliers, et finit par arriver jusqu'à la chambre, tout essoufflé, et laissa tomber sa femme sur le lit, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Lily se rapprocha de lui, câline.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant la cravate de son mari.

- Maintenant ? Après tant d'efforts, j'ai bien le droit de faire un petit somme, non ?

- Pas question.

Elle se laissa basculer sur lui, prenant appui sur ses mains, son gros ventre touchant les côtes de son mari, ses longs cheveux ondulés tombant en cascade sur son visage. Tout à coup, Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Chérie ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi je suis trempé, tout à coup ?

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur le côté.

- Severus. Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Le seul salaire de l'auteure ce sont les reviews que vous lui laisser !**

**nda : le titre du chapitre, la Chute, fait référence au départ d'Adan et Eve du Jardin d'Eden, je pense que vous comprenez facilement pourquoi je l'ai choisi.  
**

**Prochain chapitre, naissance du fils de Severus et Lily, et du James… Beaucoup de James.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : le dernier jour du reste de

PETIT EDIT DE CHARIS APRES QU'ON M'AIT FAIT REMARQUER UN BOUT DE PHRASE MANQUANT DANS LE CHAPITRE. DESOLEE POUR LA DOUBLE ALERTE.

**Bonjour et désolée pour l'attente depuis le dernier chapitre, je dois avouer que mes études sont très prenantes et ne me permettent pas toujours de mettre à jour toutes mes fics régulièrement j'espère néanmoins que le chapitre compensera l'attente. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Le dernier jour du reste de ma vie : **

Assis dans l'obscurité d'une pièce poussiéreuse, un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille gémissait en tirant sur le tissu de sa robe. De grosses gouttes de sueur se formaient sur son front, collant ses mèches rebelles, tandis que du sang suintait du trou dans son vêtement. Cette fois-ci, les aurors avaient bien failli l'avoir.

James Potter aurait pu prendre ça pour un signe, un avertissement occulte qu'il était temps de se retirer s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise lors de sa sortie n'avait fait que renforcer sa haine, et à présent, son seul souhait était de se venger de l'homme qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Sans Snape, il n'aurait jamais eu à tuer tous ces moldus, tout était de sa faute. Sans Snape, il n'aurait jamais eu à se cacher comme un rat dans cette bâtisse à moitié en ruines, lui, le riche héritier des Potter. Une petite voix lui soufflait même que sans Snape, il n'aurait eu à s'agenouiller devant personne, encore moins devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais il en avait été contraint, essayait-il de se convaincre. Lily ne pouvait décemment pas se refuser à lui. Il la voulait, il l'aurait, tout cela était d'une logique imparable. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, et son père ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait les capacités d'atteindre le moindre des buts qu'il se serait fixé. Et maintenant qu'il était mort, cela ne faisait que renforcer ses convictions. Il se devait de réussir, en hommage à son paternel. Lily ne pouvait pas être indifférente à ses avances, ni le préférer à ce raté graisseux. Sans aucun doute, Servillus l'avait ensorcelée, utilisant cette magie noire dont il avait toujours été friand. Lui, James Potter, avait appris à la rejeter, mais lorsqu'il avait compris que Lily était sous l'emprise d'un sort sombre, il avait compris que la seule façon de la récupérer était d'utiliser les armes de ses adversaires. Il se devait d'apprendre la magie noire, mais il avait tellement de retard sur son ennemi…

Pour sauver sa Lily, il devait apprendre vite, et auprès des meilleurs maîtres. A cette époque sombre, un seul mage noir acceptait de montrer son vrai visage et de revendiquer la suprématie. Lord Voldemort, celui qui avait promis aux sorciers la reconnaissance de leur suprématie sur les humains. Celui qui utilisait des moyens certes controversés pour parvenir à ses fins, mais qui ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique aux sorciers de pure souche. Bien sûr, Lily était une s…. Non, Lily était une née-moldue, mais elle lui plaisait, et il la voulait. Rien ne l'empêchait de la garder pour lui, même si son statut serait forcément moindre que le sien, et ce de par ses origines honteuses.

James serra les dents alors qu'il suturait la plaie sur son bras du bout de sa baguette. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été très doué dans les sorts de soins, et ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on apprenait aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il attendait avec impatience l'appel de son maître, car il pourrait enfin se faire soigner plus efficacement par les médicomages capturés par les mangemorts au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il avait également une bonne nouvelle à apprendre à son maître. Une bonne nouvelle pour le Lord, mais pour lui, un affront qu'il ne saurait tolérer. Comment, comment Lily avait-elle pu se faire avoir à ce point ? La Vermine l'avait engrossée. Etait-elle sotte, ou tout simplement ensorcelée ? Non, celle qu'il aimait ne pouvait être sotte. Comment diable avait-elle pu accepter de se reproduire avec ce déchet, cette…

Sa marque le brûla. Il leva péniblement sa main droite, engourdie par la blessure à son épaule, et posa doucement son doigt sur la tête de mort brulante, les yeux comme hypnotisés par le serpent qui s'agitait entre les mâchoires… Aussitôt, il se sentit comme aspiré par le tatouage, et transplana sans même avoir à se concentrer auprès de son maître.

Le Lord était assis sur son trône, le visage dans l'ombre. James préférait lorsqu'il ne voyait pas son maître, car il n'avait pas à croiser ses yeux rougeoyants, son visage qui s'aplatissait de plus en plus au fil des ans, le faisant ressembler à un serpent. James détestait les serpents, ils lui évoquaient Snivellus et sa trahison. Snape n'était pas censé réussir à lui voler Lily, cet insecte n'aurait pas dû réussir. Et à présent, il était devenu le géniteur de l'enfant de Lily. Harry… Harry Severus Snape. Quel nom ridicule ! Ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que, conformément à la tradition, Snivellus lui ait donné comme deuxième prénom le sien. Comment Lily avait-elle pu donner à son fils le nom de son père, Harold Evans, ce moldu sans aucune importance, ce vermisseau…

- Potter, qu'as-tu pour moi ?

La voix glaciale le pénétra jusqu'aux os, et James frissonna, laissant de côté sa rancœur. Il se devait de servir son maître, et donc de lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui. L'information qu'il attendait depuis très longtemps, à vrai dire.

- Maître, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le fils de Lily Evans est né ce matin.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, se moqua Voldemort.

- Tout ce qui vous sert me réjouit, maître.

- Menteur. Mais tu m'es fidèle, je dois le reconnaître. Néanmoins, je crois savoir ce qui te gène. Tu t'es amouraché de cette moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maître, jamais je ne trahir…

- Ne mens pas, James, je le vois. Je sais aussi que c'est pour cela que tu m'as rejoint. Je sais également que tes convictions sont venues après, et que j'ai du te faire surveiller à ton insu pendant plusieurs mois, avant de m'assurer que tu étais un mangemort fidèle. Mais tout ce qui compte, aujourd'hui, c'est que tu sois de mon côté, pas vrai ?

James releva furtivement la tête, mais le visage du Lord était toujours invisible.

- Oui, maître, et je vous assure encore une fois de ma fidélité.

Un petit ricanement lui parvint, et il retint sa respiration, craignant l'arrivée d'un doloris. Mais le Lord avait d'autres projets pour lui.

- Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, et même si pour moi, elle n'est rien de plus qu'un sang-de-bourbe parmi tant d'autres, je suis prêt à t'accorder ce que tu désires ardemment, en échange de tes services, bien entendu.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer ce qu'il croyait ? Lui promettait-il réellement Lily ? Sa Lily ?

- Tu auras ta moldue, James, mais à une condition : ramène-moi l'enfant. Et elle sera à toi.

L'enfant… Allait-il le tuer ? Car la prophétie qu'il avait entendue… D'un autre côté, si ce rejeton de Snape était réellement l'Elu dont parlait cette vieille folle de Trelawney, il suffirait à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, lui qui était si puissant, de l'élever de façon à ce qu'il lui devienne fidèle à son tour. Et lui, James Potter, pourrait même l'élever pour qu'il devienne son fils, le sien et celui de Lily… Il lui suffisait pour cela d'accomplir un rituel d'adoption de sang, et Harry serait à lui. Et si c'était lui qui l'élevait, jamais l'enfant ne trahirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De son côté, Voldemort souriait d'un air mauvais, fort amusé par les élucubrations mentales de son si naïf disciple. James Potter avait un côté si... Gryffondor. Comment pouvait-il un instant croire que lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, allait prendre le risque de laisser en vie un ennemi potentiel ? Snape était puissant et prometteur avant de rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore et la sécurité factice qu'il lui offrait.

Et Evans… Si elle avait pu rendre fous deux hommes en pleine possession de leurs moyens, elle devait avoir quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Il pourrait l'étudier, lorsqu'il la rencontrerait enfin. Et peut être même lui laisserait-il la vie, si cela pouvait l'assurer de la fidélité de son plus fidèle chien de manchon. Encore fallait-il que James la tienne. Au moindre signe d'infidélité, il la tuerait, et son prétendant avec. Il avait d'autres sorciers bien plus doués que James Potter, même si ce dernier avait un talent certain pour rallier de nouveaux mangemorts. Un charisme, peut être. Mais il n'était certainement pas irremplaçable.

Quant à Snape, on le disait doué en potions. Peut être pourrait-il lui être utile, pendant un temps du moins. Il pourrait le fournir en potions, de son plein gré ou sous la torture. Et il était intelligent. Peut être accepterait-il de le rejoindre plutôt que de venger la perte de sa femme et de son fils. S'il ne le faisait pas, il mourrait.

Quelques heures plus tôt, à des kilomètres de là, dans douceur de cette soirée d'été, une jeune médicomage franchissait les barrières du sortilège de fidelitas du cottage Snape, en compagnie de Dumbledore. Du haut de ses 25 ans, toute jeune diplômée, l'honneur que lui faisait son ancien professeur en lui accordant sa confiance rendait Elisabeth à la fois enthousiaste, impatiente, et morte de peur. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, elle allait accoucher seule une femme. Un autre membre de l'Ordre. Quelqu'un d'important, d'après le professeur Dumbledore, même s'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi.

Il l'avait seulement emmené voir cette fille, qui est entrée à Gryffondor alors qu'elle-même avait presque passé ses ASPICs. Il lui avait expliqué que seule cette personne pouvait lui révéler l'endroit où sa patiente était cachée, et qu'il avait eu un mal fou à la trouver. Mary avait fait très mauvais effet à Elisabeth. Tout d'abord, elle les avait fait entrer chez elle sans un mot, d'un air courroucé, puis cette petite peste s'était contentée de lui écrire une adresse sur un bout de papier, de lui poser devant elle. La jeune médicomage avait à peine eu le temps de lire les quelques mots griffonnés dessus, que Dumbledore l'avait brûlé du bout de sa baguette. Puis elle les avait reconduits à la porte de chez elle comme si leur présence les importunait. Après un soupir, Dumbledore l'avait alors faite transplaner à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, puis ils avaient marché jusqu'au cottage Snape.

Elle se laissa un instant distraire par l'immense potager où monsieur Snape faisait pousser ses ingrédients de potions : de l'actée, du framboisier, de l'orme rouge. Cela pourrait lui être utile si le bébé se présentait mal.

Un instant plus tard, l'homme le plus blanc qu'elle n'ait jamais vu franchit la porte d'entrée, un air revêche sur le visage. Elle se souvenait vaguement de Severus Snape, et il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. L'air un peu plus gentil, peut être. Mais cela était peut être dû au fait qu'il semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, même s'il essayait de toute évidence de le cacher de son mieux. Elle allait en plus devoir gérer le mari paniqué.

Pour tout salut, il lui adressa un signe de tête à la fois bref et pressé, puis lui saisit le bras sans plus de cérémonie, l'entrainant jusque dans la chambre à coucher. Lily Snape était allongé en sueur sur le lit, les jambes repliées, l'air déjà épuisé par les contractions qui semblaient très proches. Le travail avait dû commencer depuis plusieurs heures. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore avait-il tant tardé à la conduire auprès de sa patiente ? Au fond d'elle, Elisabeth soupçonnait Mary, cette pimbêche qui lui avait révélé l'adresse du cottage, d'avoir ralenti l'opération. Après tout, Dumbledore avait bien précisé qu'elle avait été difficile à trouver.

- Vous avez pris votre temps, l'interrompit désagréablement le mari.

« Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée » pensa Elisabeth. Mais sa priorité n'était pas de rabattre son caquet à Snape, mais bien d'aider la jeune Lily à accoucher.

- Nous avons eu quelques… empêchements, expliqua évasivement Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas… Grave, assura Lily entre deux contractions, l'important, c'est que vous soyez là, pas vrai, chéri ?

Snape s'approcha de sa femme et serra sa main dans la sienne.

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, mon amour.

- Hum. Severus, peut être devriez-vous laisser la médicomage…

La voix de Dumbledore coupa court à la scène guimauvesque entre les deux époux, ce qui arrangea bien Elisabeth. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à gérer à la fois le patient et sa famille. Snape s'écarta juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se pencher sur Lily, mais resta dans son dos, si près que la médicomage pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

« Au moins, son souffle est chaud », pensa Elisabeth. « Donc, ce n'est pas un vampire, ce qui simplifie sensiblement l'opération ».

- Bonjour, Lily. Je suis le docteur Elisabeth Tungstone, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Eli. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais nous étions dans la même maison, à Poudlard.

- Si, je me souviens, fit chaleureusement Lily. Vous étiez la plus grande des filles de Gryffondor.

Elle se tendit alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait. Eli sourit, tout en l'auscultant. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, sa grande taille lui avait été bien utile pour se faire respecter parmi les plus jeunes, et elle avait toujours pensé que c'était pour cela que le professeur McGonagall l'avait nommée préfète. Mais alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua un point qui l'alerta aussitôt. Le bébé se présentait par le siège. Il fallait agir, et vite, ou alors il risquait de ne pas survivre, surtout si le cordon s'était enroulé autour de son cou. Elle lança quelques sorts sans prévenir Lily, sachant que l'effet de surprise avait pour conséquence de diminuer la douleur, car le patient ne s'y attendait pas. Lily hurla, et Eli se dépêcha d'agir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait l'enfant, qui était trop chétif pour un nouveau né, qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans une serviette chaude. L'instant plus tard, elle sentit un poids lourd s'abattre sur elle, et manqua tomber sur sa patiente, le bébé entre ses mains.

- Je m'en occupe, fit la voix professionnelle de Dumbledore, qui redressa Severus qui venait de tomber dans les pommes.

Si Lily n'avait pas été si épuisée, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Eli adressa un sourire complice à Dumbledore qui aida Severus à s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle tendait l'enfant à sa maman. La jeune femme prit son bébé dans ses bras, avec des gestes lents, comme si elle tenait la plus grande richesse de l'univers entre ses mains. Et pour elle, c'était le cas. La médicomage l'observa avec tendresse. C'était ce qu'elle préférait dans son métier. Ce premier regard attendri, ce miracle de la nature. Un instant d'amour à l'état pur dans ce monde déchiré par la guerre.

Elle sentit une respiration lourde derrière elle. Severus s'était apparemment repris et s'était approché du lit. Lily lui tendit son héritier, sans un mot. Il le prit à bout de bras, d'une main ferme du père fier de sa progéniture.

- Je te présente ton héritier, Harry Severus Snape.

Il ne faisait pas trop froid pour un mois de décembre. Pas une brise, pas une once d'humidité. Par une pareille journée d'hiver, songeait Lily, elle aurait dû être avec ses amies, à la terrasse d'un café, sur le chemin de traverse. Peut être chez Florian Fortarôme, en train de s'extasier sur les babillages de son bébé, qui était de plus en plus éveillé, du haut de ses 5 mois. Severus était en train de s'occuper de lui, justement. Une chose en moins à faire. Que lui restait-il ?

Elle contemplait les photos qui trônaient au-dessus de la cheminée, où ses amies et elle se tenaient par la main, riant aux éclats, sur le chemin de traverse, peu de temps après qu'elles aient quitté Poudlard. Un temps où elle n'était pas encore prisonnière de sa maison, de son rôle de mère, de son mariage.

Bien sûr, elle aimait Severus, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'était pas responsable de la situation.

- Seul Voldemort l'est, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? demanda Severus, à quelques mètres d'elle, en train de changer la couche d'un Harry qui babillait joyeusement, se tortillant sur la table, tandis que son père le contemplait avec ce mélange de fierté et de surprise, comme s'il se demandait comment il avait pu contribuer à une telle merveille.

- Rien.

Lily retourna dans son mutisme, songeant à l'attitude de Severus. Parfois, il lui faisait peur. Parfois, elle se demandait de quoi il serait capable, si elle songeait seulement à sortir dans le jardin. Le jardin était sous fidelitas également, mais Severus ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il ne lui offrait aucune protection physique, contrairement à la maison, qui regorgeait de sorts du bouclier. Et si les mangemorts décidaient de détruire tout le village, ils pourraient très bien l'atteindre même ici.

Elle se souvint de la colère qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'elle avait suggéré de mettre Harry en contact avec d'autres enfants des membres de l'Ordre, afin qu'eux-mêmes fassent connaissance avec les parents. Son isolement lui pesait énormément, et elle avait espéré que son mari comprenne ce besoin. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait traitée d'inconsciente, lui avait rappelé qu'ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne, et que jamais il ne laisserait un ennemi potentiel s'approcher d'eux, jamais il ne laisserait ce serpent de Mary livrer le secret à quelqu'un d'autre, du moins avec son accord. Il lui rappela qu'il n'avait jamais fait confiance à cette Gryffondor, et que leur amitié lui avait toujours fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Et que depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'elle, ils se portaient beaucoup mieux.

Lily avait alors éclaté en sanglots devant tant de violence, et Severus l'avait prise dans ses bras, lui rappelant qu'il faisait ça pour son bien. Oui, pour son bien, et celui de leur enfant.

Combien de temps pourrait-elle supporter cette situation ? Il l'enfermait dans une cage dorée, avec tout le confort nécessaire, certes, mais quel avenir avait-elle ? Si Harry était le seul capable de tuer Voldemort, dans combien de temps le serait-il ? Et en attendant, allaient-ils devoir attendre qu'il soit en état de se défendre pour sortir de chez eux ? Non, Lily ne voulait pas d'une telle vie.

Elle se balança distraitement dans son fauteuil à bascule, fantôme qui hantait déjà les lieux. Elle était condamnée.

Dans l'obscurité de son appartement, James poussait des cris rauques, accentuant le mouvement de va-et-vient de ses reins jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne douloureux pour son amante. Cette dernière se cambrait, sa bouche grande ouverte, dans une expression un peu ridicule, pensa-t-il en se laissant aller à la sensation de toute-puissance qui l'envahissait. Il s'affala sur elle de tout son poids, appréciant la difficulté qu'elle semblait avoir à respirer lorsqu'il était dans cette position. Elle n'était rien, qu'un vulgaire instrument, un…

- Jamesy, je t'aime.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Quoi que ça pourrait l'aider, au final. Il assouvit son plaisir et roula sur le côté, envahi par un calme qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, lui semblait-il.

Mary Towler, à ses côtés, savourait sa vengeance. Elle avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Lily, cette magnifique rousse qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les garçons, à Poudlard. Sa beauté naturelle, alors qu'elle-même devait jouer sur ses nombreux produits de beauté pour ne pas qu'on voit ses cernes, son acné, ses cheveux désespérément plats. Son succès auprès des garçons, alors qu'elle-même avait perdu sa virginité après un match de Quidditch, alors que le joueur, un batteur anonyme et pas spécialement beau ou populaire avait trop bu de Whisky pur Feu et avait accepté ses avances sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et le lendemain, il était parti sans rien dire, et elle s'était réveillée seule dans le dortoir des garçons, sous les quolibets des autres occupants du vestiaire.

Oui, elle haïssait Lily. Pourtant, une attirance inexplicable l'avait poussée à vivre dans son ombre, à la suivre comme un petit chien, profitant de la moindre parcelle de popularité qu'elle laissait trainer. Comment Lily avait-elle pu se refuser à un sang-pur riche et beau comme James Potter, au profit de ce vaut-rien aux cheveux gras ? Lorsqu'elle avait croisé James dans un pub, l'autre soir, elle avait d'abord eu peur, puis y avait vu la chance de sa vie. Sa vengeance.

L'alcool avait désinhibé ses doutes les plus enfouis, ses dernières parcelles d'humanité. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait été qu'une Marie-couche-toi-là, une de ces filles que tout le monde méprise, dont personne ne se souvient du nom. Eh bien on se souviendrait d'elle. On se souviendrait de celle qui avait permis l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tous regretteraient de lui avoir fait confiance, d'avoir cru la connaitre !

- Tu seras la numéro 1 dans mon cœur quand j'aurais le bébé, chuchota sensuellement James au creux de son oreille.

Elle sentit ses poils se dresser sous l'effet du désir, s'imaginant déjà Madame Potter, avec de belles toilettes, avec une armée de mangemorts à ses pieds.

- Je serai promu bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous règnerons à ses côtés… Il suffit que tu me dises… Que tu me dises où…

La main de James se glissa insidieusement dans son entre-jambe, effleurant la zone… Un violent désir l'envahit, et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Le cottage des Snape se trouve au 13, avenue des Lilas, Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, croassa-t-elle pour le camoufler.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et la caresse s'arrêta immédiatement. Un peu surprise, elle tourna la tête vers son amant, le dévisageant, cherchant à comprendre la raison de cette punition.

- Tu auras ce que tu mérites quand je reviendrai. J'ai quelque chose à faire, pour notre avenir, tu comprends ? Il faut que je me dépêche.

Bien sûr. Il allait livrer l'enfant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis il reviendrait, et il l'aimerait encore. Il l'aimerait…

Lily faisait les cent pas, Harry dans les bras. Harry qui ne voulait pas se calmer, qui braillait à n'en plus finir. Et Lily qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de pleurer également. C'était le 24 décembre, et elle était bloquée là, sans même un réveillon digne de ce nom, sans sa famille. La désespérance l'avait envahie, et à présent, elle ne voyait plus aucune échappatoire à sa situation. Elle ne dormait plus, et les rares moments où le sommeil l'envahissait, Harry la réveillait. Harry qui voulait manger, qui voulait qu'on lui change sa couche. Mais que voulait-il cette fois-ci ?

- Mais tu vas te taire ? J'en peux plus, je veux dormir, tu m'entends ? J'en peux plus de te bercer, de passer mes journées à m'occuper uniquement de toi ! Tais-toi, tais-toi !

Elle le berçait avec un rythme un peu trop rapide, et Harry semblait déboussolé. Il pleurait, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère était triste, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se tendait lorsque son papa la prenait dans ses bras. Il pleurait et sa maman pleurait aussi. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave, pour qu'elle pleure. Alors il pleurait de plus en plus. Soudain, des bras musculeux le saisirent. Il reconnut l'odeur caractéristique de son papa. Des odeurs qui piquaient le nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il remontait de la pièce d'en bas. Il lui disait qu'il allait dans son « labo ». Bébé Harry ignorait ce que c'était, mais il détestait ces moments là, parce que son papa le laissait. Et après, sa maman venait, parfois, mais elle pleurait toujours.

- Chuuuut, Harry, laisse ta maman se reposer.

- Rends-le-moi, je vais le calmer.

- Ca va, Lily, repose toi. Tu en as besoin.

- Tu vas dire que je suis une mauvaise mère, hein ? C'est ça ? Tu vas dire que je ne sais pas m'occuper de mon fils !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, chérie.

- Si seulement j'avais pu sortir, rencontrer d'autres mères, à qui demander conseil, peut être que j'aurais pu savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour être une bonne mère, peut être que mon fils m'aurait aimée !

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas sortir, c'est trop dangereux. Et ton fils t'aime, c'est…

- On aurait pu accepter de rencontrer d'autres membres de l'Ordre, comme les Weasley, ils ont un fils de son âge !

- Non, non et non ! C'est un risque inutile à prendre, tu te débrouilles très bien !

Le ton avait monté et Harry pleurait de plus belle. Severus reporta son attention sur lui, essayant de le calmer par tous les moyens. Mais il semblait extrêmement perturbé par cette dispute. Lily, quant à elle, réagit très mal à cette marque de négligence c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être prise dans les bras de Severus. Pourquoi ne la regardait-il même plus ?

- Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? Je t'ai fait un héritier, et maintenant, tu t'en fiches de moi ?

- Lily ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Je sais que la situation te pèse, mais il va falloir être patiente et…

- Et quoi ? Attendre que Harry soit assez grand pour Le tuer ? Je ne vivrais pas enfermée jusque là !

Elle partit en courant dans les escaliers, vers leur chambre à coucher quelques instants plus tard, Severus entendit la porte se claquer. Soupirant, il attendit que Harry se soit calmé, lui chantant distraitement une berceuse. La situation lui pesait, lui aussi. Il savait que Lily en avait assez de passer sa vie éloignée de tout, sans ses amies qui lui manquaient énormément. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il en était conscient.

Déjà, il fallait qu'il lui offre un Noël digne de ce nom. Même s'il avait toujours méprisé ces traditions commerciales, c'était important pour sa femme, et ça lui remonterait peut être le moral. Lorsque Harry s'endormit, il le remit dans son berceau et descendit dans son laboratoire. Il saisit une fiole de polynectar, et les cheveux du facteur, qu'il avait récupérés la dernière fois que la boite aux lettres l'avait poursuivi, en prévision d'une situation du genre. Il but la potion, attendit que la transformation soit achevée, puis enfila sa cape par-dessus ses habituelles robes noires, et sortit de sa propriété. Là, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec le monde qu'il devait y avoir en cette veille de Noël, il passerait inaperçu au milieu de la foule.

Tout irait bien. Il serait de retour avant la nuit.

Lily sécha les dernières larmes sur son visage, une profonde culpabilité l'étreignant déjà. Elle avait gâché le soir de Noël, avec sa crise, elle en était certaine maintenant, Severus allait lui en vouloir. Merlin, dire que c'était déjà le premier Noël de Harry ! Quelle mère indigne faisait-elle, à pleurer au lieu de se faire belle, de préparer un bon repas pour son mari, de finir de décorer le sapin que leur avait fait parvenir Dumbledore ?

Elle se releva du lit sur lequel elle s'était laissée tomber, arrangea distraitement sa robe en laine, s'approcha de sa commode. Son reflet cerné lui fit face dans le petit miroir circulaire qui y était incrusté. Elle soupira, et se saisit de la brosse à cheveux.

Quelque part au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. James venait de désactiver toutes les alarmes, le système n'étant pas très perfectionné, puisqu'il ne prévoyait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore ou la Gardienne du Secret, ainsi que les membres de la famille Snape, puissent passer la porte. L'hominum revelio qu'il avait lancé lui avait révélé l'absence de Snape. Tant mieux, il était sûr de réussir sa mission à présent. La confrontation viendrait plus tard, lorsque l'homme serait fou de douleur d'avoir perdu son héritier.

Il pénétra dans le salon surchauffé pour ne pas que le bébé ait froid, surpris par le contraste avec l'extérieur, et la neige qui tombait dru. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les photos qui trônaient sur le manteau de la cheminée. Scènes mièvres avec maman et papa, ainsi que le bébé au milieu. Ces photos l'indifféraient. Les seules dignes de son attention étaient celles de sa Lily. Il en prit une qui datait de Poudlard, et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe.

Il parcouru le salon du regard. Un peu en retrait, le berceau du bébé lui rappela sa mission. Il se dirigea vers lui, et contempla le fruit de la liaison diffamante entre celle qu'il aimait et ce monstre de Snape. Un nez légèrement crochu, comme celui de son paternel, des cheveux noirs de jais, une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses qui rappelaient sa mère. Il les effleura du bout des doigts. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux, surpris du contact de cet étranger. De magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Les yeux de Lily.

Il retira sa main, légèrement hésitant. Puis prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, afin de mener l'enfant au Maître, il se souvint que Lily était seule dans la maison. Il aimerait tant la revoir, la convaincre de venir avec lui… Ses pas traîtres le guidèrent jusqu'à l'étage. Une seule porte était ouverte à l'étage. Une mélodie s'en échappait. Il reconnut « Que sera, sera » de Doris Day. Lily avait toujours aimé cette chanson, la chantant à tue-tête lorsqu'elle était à l'école.

- The future's not ours to see…

En effet, pensa-t-il, mais je vais te le faire connaître, le futur. Le plus beau que tu ais pu imaginer. Un futur où toi et moi serons ensemble, sans ce vermisseau aux cheveux gras.

Il l'observa un moment, la façon dont elle laissait la brosse glisser dans ses longs cheveux bouclés, tandis qu'ils formaient un nuage roux autour de sa tête. Il songea qu'il serait si agréable de passer sa main dedans, comme si elle lui appartenait déjà.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait resserré sa poigne sur l'enfant, qui se mit soudain à pleurnicher. Lily se retourna brusquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle est heureuse de me voir », pensa James. Mais le sourire s'estompa tout de suite, et il comprit qu'elle s'attendait à voir Severus. La colère le saisit, et il songea à se saisir de sa baguette pour la forcer à le suivre.

- HARRY ! hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui.

Au même moment, sa marque le brûla. Son maître l'attendait. Il fit demi-tour et courut dans les escaliers, puis sortit dans le jardin, en direction du portail, poursuivi par Lily qui lui courait après, pieds-nus dans la neige, sous la tempête, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Non ! Mon fils ! Rends-le-moi, salaud !

Une réplique cinglante vint à James, mais il la ravala, étourdi par la douleur qui provenait de son avant-bras. Son maître était réellement impatient, il se devait de lui livrer l'enfant. Il franchit le portail, suivit de près par Lily. Là, il vit la haute silhouette de son maître, si imposant. Un sourire naquit sur le séduisant visage aux yeux rougeoyants. James s'approcha, l'enfant dans les bras. Voldemort leva sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Non ! hurla Lily avant de se jeter entre le mage noir et son bébé.

Un éclair vert jaillit, et elle s'effondra entre eux. Sous le choc, James laissa tomber l'enfant, la neige amortissant sa chute, puis recula, avant de se laisser tomber à son tour. Voldemort leva une deuxième fois sa baguette, indifférent à la réaction de son sujet.

- Alors c'est toi, Harry Snape. C'est ça, la menace que prédisait cette vieille folle ? On ne va pas prendre de risque, hein ?

Avec un sourire mauvais, il lança un deuxième Avada Kedavra. Un hurlement surhumain retentit alors que le sort rebondissait sur l'enfant, avant de se retourner contre son invocateur. Une explosion de magie souleva un nuage de neige fut soulevé et James fut projeté contre un arbre.

Se relevant péniblement, il s'avança prudemment vers le lieu où gisait Lily. Nulle trace de son maître, mais cela ne l'intéressait que très peu. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Lily était morte. Qu'Il l'avait tuée. De faibles cris se faisaient entendre. Le bébé semblait encore vivant. James observa sans trop la voir la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il arborait désormais sur son front, et écarta la cause de sa souffrance du bout de la chaussure. Le froid se chargerait d'achever ce que l'Avada n'avait su obtenir. Il contempla son aimée, ses boucles rousses éparpillées sur le sol, passa sa main sur le beau visage, si blanc.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais lorsqu'il entendit le craquement d'un transplanage, les cris du bébé s'étaient presque tus. Il se releva brusquement, sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la maison.

- Morsmordre ! cria-t-il.

Une tête de mort flotta dans les airs, un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. James Potter transplana dans la nuit.

Severus soupira d'aise en apercevant sa maison, au bout du chemin sur lequel il avait transplané. L'éloignement, après tant de mois passés sans sortir, avait causé en lui une angoisse terrible. Une lueur étrange semblait éclairer les lieux. Une lueur qui lui rappela l'éclat verdâtre de la salle commune des Serpentard. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver. Elle était là, la marque. Elle le narguait. Et en dessous, une forme légèrement plus sombre, pratiquement enfouie sous la neige, l'attendait. Il laissa tomber les nombreux paquets cadeaux qu'il tenait dans les mains, les piétinant dans sa hâte, trébuchant sur le sol, se relevant, le souffle court, les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues gelant sous l'effet du froid, recouvrant son visage d'une mince couche de glace.

Un gémissement douloureux sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du corps sans vie de sa femme. Il retira doucement la neige de son doux visage, laissant apparaître ses yeux déjà ternis, sa bouche ouverte, sa peau si blanche. Un petit tas de neige à moitié formé attira son attention à côté. Il sortit son fils de la neige, et s'étonna en entendant un petit hoquet. Comment l'enfant pouvait-il être en vie ? Il était si froid…

Il avait envie de mourir, de laisser le froid mettre un terme à sa souffrance, et à celle de son fils. Mais au lieu de ça, il lança un sort de réchauffe à son fils, le serra dans ses bras, et courut à l'intérieur, abandonnant sa femme qui se recouvrait déjà de neige sous la tempête qui s'abattait. Entr ant dans le salon, il se saisit d'un des cadres photo, qui était en fait le portoloin de secours que lui avait laissé Dumbledore. L'enclenchant, il se sentit comme aspiré par l'objet. L'instant d'après, il était à Poudlard.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Soyez pas radins!**

**J'essayerai d'updater plus régulièrement, mais j'ai besoin de motivation, j'avais presque oublié cette fic… Alors motivez-moi s'il vous plait!**

**Un grand merci à ma beta octo, co-fondatrice du forum HP Write or Dream, pour sa relecture judicieuse et ses conseils. Pour toute info sur l'avancement de la fic ou des spoilers, c'est là-bas que ça se passe.**

**Lien : ****http : // hp- writeordream . xooit. org / portal****. php (enlever les espaces)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : la fin de l'illusion

Voila la suite corrigée par mon adorable bêta lectrice et correctrice **octo** sans qui cette fic ne serait pas aussi bien et bourrée de coquilles… pour plus d'infos, voir sur mon **forum** sur le post consacré à cette fic.

Sinon, j'ai créé un **live journal** pour tenir le lecteur au courant de l'avancement de mes fics, vous le trouverez à cette adresse (enlevez les espaces) http :/ / charis13. livejournal. com/

Que dire de plus mis à part **merci beaucoup** pour toutes vos reviews, je réponds toujours ! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!

**Chapitre 3 : La fin de l'illusion d'une vie à deux : **

Il marchait à grands pas dans les rues enneigées de Londres. James se savait suivi, surement par des membres de l'Ordre, et transplanait régulièrement. Une envie subite le prit, une sensation telle que celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se retrouve au bord d'une falaise et que l'on se sent attiré par le vide. Celle de s'arrêter, et d'attendre qu'ils viennent.

Et qu'ils le tuent. Enfin. Et il rejoindrait sa Lily, ils se retrouveraient enfin. Snape ne sera pas là pour entraver leur relation, celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Il la voulait c'était aussi simple que ça. Snivellus l'avait spolié, il lui avait volé son bien. S'il ne lui avait pas monté la tête, jamais elle ne se serait opposée à lui. Lily aurait compris que c'était dans son intérêt de le suivre, de lui laisser livrer au Maître ce sale bâtard qui ressemblait tant à son père. Le même nez trop fin, les mêmes cheveux noirs. Mais avec ces yeux si particuliers… Les yeux de Lily.

Sa Lily… Il passa distraitement sa main sur son visage. Une odeur de parfum, une odeur de lys peut être. Il renifla ses doigts, comme pour faire apparaitre un souvenir heureux. Ce jour, par exemple, en cinquième année, où elle lui avait souri. Ce jour où il l'avait espionnée dans la douche, un matin, dans les vestiaires, après un cours de vol. Mais le froid masquait les odeurs, ses narines en feu devenaient insensibles à ce vague souvenir d'une jeune femme à présent morte. Et à mesure que le froid s'insinuait en lui, c'était son cœur lui-même qui devenait de glace. Tout ce qui avait pu ressembler à un être humain en James Potter était mort en même temps que la seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais aimée.

Un bruit retentit à sa gauche, au détour d'une rue. Il sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers l'allée, mais ce n'était qu'un chat de gouttière, parmi tant d'autres. Il continua son chemin, sans réfléchir que les chats de gouttière n'ont en général pas de taches sombres autour des yeux qui rappellent étrangement des lunettes.

Le chat trottina derrière la cible, humant l'air comme pour capter sa signature magique. Alors que l'homme allait de nouveau transplaner, elle lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes dehors, et il transplana avec elle, dans un grand cri. A peine arrivés, dans une rue fort semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais un peu plus loin dans Londres, Minerva McGonagall quitta sa forme d'animagus et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme. James éclata de rire.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Potter. Lâchez votre baguette, et rendez-vous tant qu'il est encore temps.

- Le temps de quoi ? Elle est morte, professeur. Et son gamin aussi, surement. J'ai juste raté Snape.

Une horrible compréhension s'installa dans l'esprit de Minerva. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le couple que Albus leur avait demandé de protéger. Lily Evans et Severus Snape, tous deux si émouvants dans leur amour, et leur petit garçon, Harry… Il n'avait pas…

- Non !

Le sort partit sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. L'instant d'après, James hurlait de douleur sur le sol sous l'effet du doloris, bien que peu puissant. Minerva abaissa sa baguette, choquée. C'était la première fois qu'elle lançait un impardonnable. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que James Potter en recevait un, car il eut le temps de se relever et de s'enfuir avant que son ancien professeur ne se remette de ses émotions. Déboussolée, elle transplana à son tour à Poudlard. Si Potter avait dit vrai, Albus devait être averti.

James avait transplané près d'une ancienne planque de mangemorts, dans la banlieue de Kensigton. Peut être qu'il restait encore là bas des fidèles du Lord. Il s'étira, comme pour chasser les effets du doloris de McGonagall, et éclata de rire. La douleur n'était rien. Il avait souffert bien plus sous le joug du « maître ». Il l'avait servi par intérêt. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui que d'essayer de récupérer Lily, et de faire souffrir Snivellus pour la lui avoir prise. Rien d'autre n'avait jamais compté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné des armes, une protection. A présent, il avait perdu tout cela. Peut être restait-il encore quelque chose à sauver.

James n'avait jamais songé à l'après-guerre. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'il pourrait ne pas atteindre son but, que Lily pourrait mourir. La Cause ne l'intéressait pas, si ce n'est pour ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter dans sa propre quête. Maintenant, le désir d'abandonner était fort en lui, le désir d'arrêter de se battre pour la suprématie des sang-purs. Après tout, ils étaient déjà tout en haut de la société. Que voulaient-ils de plus ?

Quel but lui restait-il ? Mourir, rejoindre Lily dans l'au-delà ? Mais quelle noblesse retiendrait-on de son geste ? C'était lâche, c'était absolument indigne d'un Gryffondor.

C'était la faute de Servillus, comme toujours. Il lui avait volé Lily, et à cause de lui, à présent, elle était morte. Et à cause du bâtard. Ce sale gamin. Il avait dû mourir dans la neige. Bien fait pour lui. Une abomination, le fruit d'un mariage contre nature. Il aurait dû être _son_ fils.

Ces idées se bousculaient dans son esprit, alors qu'il marchait vivement vers le repaire des mangemorts. Il pouvait soit tout abandonner, vivre caché comme un rat, ou mourir, soit se battre. Se battre pour avoir sa revanche sur celui qui avait tout fait rater. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'appuis. Il n'avait pas été le bras droit de Voldemort pour rien. Autant faire valoir cela aujourd'hui, et disposer d'alliés capables de le protéger, plutôt que de tout perdre en une soirée et de devoir prendre la fuite.

La bâtisse n'était visible que pour les sorciers portant la marque. A peine plus qu'un vieil entrepôt, un hangar où les mangemorts venaient se reposer entre deux attaques. A peine eut-il franchi les barrières de protection, qu'une demi-douzaine des anciens sbires du Lord l'encerclaient, la baguette brandie sur lui. James leva les bras, nonchalamment.

- Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Et en effet, les mangemorts n'en menaient pas large. Amycus et Alecto, le frère et la sœur Carrow, se tenaient le plus près possible l'un de l'autre, comme pour se protéger mutuellement en cas d'attaque. A leurs côtés, les autres avaient cette lueur dans le regard, des combattants qui menaient leur dernière attaque, acculés, sachant que leur fin était proche.

- Ils disent que le Lord est mort ! Ils disent que tu étais là et que c'est le môme Snape qui l'a tué ! intervint l'un d'eux, Amycus Carrow.

- Qui dit ça ? demanda James, soudain tendu.

- Moi, intervint une voix rocailleuse.

Se retournant, il vit Fenrir Greyback, ses longues dents jaunes dépassant de sa bouche même lorsqu'il n'était pas transformé, qui esquissait un sourire bestial. Bien sûr, le Lord avait prévu des renforts. Qui s'étaient empressés de fuir lorsqu'il avait été défait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Combien d'autres étaient cachés dans le sous-bois ? Combien d'autres l'avaient vu caresser les cheveux de Lily ?

- Ouais, le Lord s'est fait avoir par un gamin, se reprit-il. Mais j'm'en fous, tu vois.

Il marcha vers lui, sans baisser les yeux, et cracha à ses pieds.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda sa sœur, Alecto. J'étais sûre que tu étais un traître, Potter !

- Un traitre ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai servi le Lord. Il m'avait promis Snape. Sa nana est morte, et lui, il est toujours là.

Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Il était fidèle à la Cause pour… Un sang-mêlé qui était si peu populaire au temps de Poudlard, un Serpentard qui avait refusé d'adhérer, qui avait épousé une sang-de-bourbe ? Voyant que la situation tournait à son désavantage, James enchaina. Il devait les rallier à sa cause. Il devait s'assurer de la fidélité de ces idiots.

- C'est à cause de vauriens comme Snape qu'on en est réduits à ça ! S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas épousé la sang-de bourbe…

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Le fait d'appeler sa Lily ainsi le faisait souffrir, mais si ses collègues savaient l'importance qu'il accordait à une née-moldue, il perdait toute crédibilité. Et il perdrait sa seule chance de tuer Snape, de le faire souffrir, jusqu'à la fin. Il tuerait d'abord son fils, afin que ce sale serpent sache ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. Il ravala sa morgue et reprit son discours.

- Il a déshonoré les sorciers, et à cause de lui, on a perdu notre maître ! Et avec lui notre chance de prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, d'avoir la place qu'on mérite dans cette fange de sang-mêlés qui ne méritent pas le titre de sorciers ! En mémoire du maître, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ça !

C'était ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Tous, ils voulaient croire que tout n'était pas perdu, que la guerre n'était pas terminée. Ils voulaient un chef, quelqu'un à qui se rallier. Et qui de mieux que l'ancien bras-droit du Lord ?

- Ouais ! crièrent les mangemorts, comme un seul homme.

- Il faut qu'on réunisse les autres. On a besoin de s'organiser.

- Et bien sûr, intervint une voix trainante, tu t'auto-désigne comme notre… Chef ?

James se tourna vers l'homme en question. Il ne l'avait pas vu, il était resté caché dans l'ombre pendant qu'il s'assurait de la loyauté des mangemorts les moins importants. Mais Lucius Malfoy, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, depuis le jour où James était venu le trouver, pour lui demander de rallier la cause. Et son ascension dans la hiérarchie mangemorte lui avait semblé suspecte. Le doute sembla planer au-dessus des sous-fifres.

- Tu te crois plus compétent, Malfoy ? Dans ton grand manoir, alors que la plupart d'entre nous n'ont même pas d'endroit où aller ? Alors que tu as la protection de ton or et du ministère ?

- Oui, justement pour toutes ces raisons, Potter.

- Mais que feras-tu quand le ministère t'interrogera ? Combien d'entre nous donneras-tu pour sauver ta petite vie de famille parfaite ?

Les mangemorts houspillèrent l'aristocrate, qui dégaina d'un geste vif sa baguette de sa canne métallique.

- J'ai toujours été fidèle au maître.

- Mais si peu à tes propres compagnons, Lucius… Est-il vrai que tu as donné Lestrange pour assurer ta place au ministère ?

De nouveaux, des cris rageurs emplirent la pièce, et James adressa un sourire de requin au si fuyant Lucius Malfoy. Il le tenait.

- Jamais je ne me serais abaissé à de telles extrémités, protesta le mangemort.

- Qui vas-tu donner, à présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là pour te protéger, hein ? Les Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle ? Moi ?...

Le mouvement de recul de l'aristocrate n'échappa à personne. James leva sa baguette.

- Je vais t'épargner une bonne histoire que tu as du pourtant passer des heures à mettre au point, Lucius. Diffindo ! s'écria-t-il.

Le visage plus blanc que celui d'un cadavre de Malfoy se teinta de rouge alors que des longues estafilades le barraient. Mais l'homme ne laissa sortir aucun gémissement de sa bouche, restant de marbre malgré le tic de douleur qui déformait sa face.

- A présent, tu vas pouvoir raconter partout comment tu as vaillamment combattu les mangemorts, le traitre. Maintenant, va-t-en, ou ta femme va s'inquiéter. Je te laisse dix secondes, annonça-t-il en levant sa baguette une nouvelle fois. Neuf, huit, …

Sous les rires des mages noirs, Lucius Malfoy prit la fuite vers les barrières de protection, après lesquelles il pourrait transplaner en toute sécurité, toute fierté oubliée depuis longtemps. Son père lui avait toujours appris à reconnaître une cause perdue. Aucune ne valait que l'on meure pour elle.

Après son départ, James se tourna de nouveau vers ses sbires, qui, il en était sûr à présent, étaient prêts à le suivre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre se demande si je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut pour vous mener à la victoire des sang-purs sur les déchets de notre monde ?

Tous demeurèrent cois, et James les regarda d'un air satisfait.

- Les Carrow, vous allez dans le repère de East End, Crabbe et Goyle à Brixton. Vous me ramenez tous ceux que vous pouvez ici. Jugson, Mulciber, vous restez avec moi.

La résistance s'organisait. Bientôt, Snape serait à lui.

* * *

Sur le chemin qui reliait Pré-Au-Lard à Poudlard, un homme apparut dans un craquement, un paquet dans les bras, avant de s'effondrer dans la neige. Un gémissement sortit de sa poitrine, celui d'un homme brisé. Severus se retourna sur le dos, prenant une inspiration douloureuse. Son fils dans ses bras était si pale… Ses lèvres bleuies l'alertèrent. Il sortit d'une main rendue raide par le froid sa baguette, et lui lança un nouveau sort de réchauffe. Mais cela ne suffirait bientôt plus. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'un médicomage, ou l'enfant mourrait, lui aussi.

Il se remit douloureusement sur ses pieds, et courut dans la nuit, courut en direction du château. Il ne porta aucune attention aux animaux qui s'enfuyaient dans la forêt à son approche, ni du centaure qui l'observa passer, à l'abri dans le sous-bois. La créature leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel, observant les étoiles, avant de soupirer profondément. Severus continua sa course folle le souffle court, pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, avant d'arriver enfin aux grilles du château. Là, il leva sa baguette, laissant des étincelles rouges s'en échapper. Le signal des membres de l'Ordre. Bientôt, quelqu'un viendrait le chercher. Il espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas trop tard. Comme lorsqu'on espère un miracle alors que tout est déjà joué.

Il aperçut deux silhouettes sortir du château et courir vers lui. Bientôt, il reconnut le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, une expression alarmée sur leurs visages. A partir du moment où il les vit, un curieux sentiment de détachement le saisit, comme si plus rien n'importait, comme s'il pourrait enfin déléguer son fardeau. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Tenter de sauver un nourrisson déjà à demi mort. Puis… il rejoindrait Lily. Ils la retrouveraient tous les deux. Et plus rien ne pourra les séparer.

Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent devant le directeur, Minerva se précipita sur son ancien élève, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Severus, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Harry a besoin de soins, la coupa-t-il en se dégageant.

Il reprit sa course à travers le parc de son ancienne école, empruntant un chemin à la fois familier et étrange. Rien ne lui semblait être réel depuis qu'il l'avait vue, dans la neige, ses cheveux roux éparpillés. Albus et Minerva courraient derrière lui, mais il les distança rapidement. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin l'infirmerie, il entra en trombes dans la pièce, arrachant un cri de surprise à Madame Pomfresh, qui auscultait un jeune élève qui se tenait le ventre. La sensation de détachement l'étreignit de nouveau, alors qu'il tendait sans un mot Harry à Madame Pomfresh. Il contempla l'adolescent sur le lit en songeant qu'il avait dû abuser de fondants du chaudron. Comme si l'anecdote avait de l'importance. Ou plutôt, plus rien n'en avait. En voyant le visage bleu de son fils, il sut qu'il avait échoué. Harry était mort, lui aussi.

Il n'entendit pas les hurlements de l'infirmière, ni les interrogations du directeur et de son adjointe quand ils le rejoignirent. Il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'adolescent à la crise de foie se mettre à crier lui aussi en voyant le bébé. En fait, Severus Snape n'entendit plus rien. Il sentit ses jambes lâcher, et tomba doucement sur le sol. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily. « J'arrive » lui dit-il.

* * *

Des médicomages furent recrutés à Sainte Mangouste pour s'occuper des patients. Leur état était trop grave pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse s'en occuper seule. On allongea Severus sur un lit, son état n'était en rien alarmant. L'attention des guérisseurs se porta plutôt sur le nourrisson. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, même s'il s'était stabilisé, grâce aux nombreux sorts et baumes qu'ils avaient utilisés sur lui. Il toussait dans son sommeil, avait de grandes difficultés à respirer. Ils craignaient une pneumonie. A cet âge, ce serait fatal, l'enfant ne disposait pas des ressources magiques suffisantes pour que son corps puisse lutter, à priori. Et cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front était plus qu'alarmante. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, étant donné que le seul témoin de la scène était évanoui, mais elle pouvait avoir entrainé des séquelles graves au cerveau de Harry. Seul le temps pourrait dire s'il survivrait.

Albus, de son côté, craignait le pire. Minerva lui avait rapporté ce que James Potter lui avait confié, dans sa fuite. Lily était décédée. Severus ne serait pas parti sans elle. Et Mary, leur gardienne du secret… Qui savait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit. Mary avait très bien pu être trompée ou bien… Les trahir. Elle était si imbue de sa personne ! Parfois, il doutait de son choix, mais il s'agissait de la personne la plus proche du couple, une Gryffondor, qui plus est, une sang-pur qui ne serait ainsi pas inquiétée par les mangemorts.

Il avait beaucoup de lettres à écrire et à envoyer. D'abord, il devait demander à ses hommes de retrouver Mary et de la mettre en sureté, si elle était encore en vie c'était le plus urgent. Ensuite, assigner un groupe d'hommes solides à la tâche la plus éprouvante : ramener le corps de Lily chez elle. Enfin, il fallait qu'il parle avec Severus, qu'il découvre ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui avait attaqué ? Etait-ce le fait de James, seul ? Il en doutait. Jamais Severus ne l'aurait laissé s'échapper. Sans doute Voldemort lui-même avait participé à la bataille. Mais dans ce cas, comment pouvait-il y avoir des survivants ?

Deux coups secs frappés à sa porte l'interrompirent dans ces questionnements après avoir confié les messages à son phœnix, Fumseck, il autorisa Minerva à entrer dans la pièce.

- Quelles nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

- L'enfant est vivant, mais… Les guérisseurs ont peu d'espoir. Ils vont essayer de réveiller Severus pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Je vous accompagne, directeur.

Il acquiesça distraitement, laissant son ancienne élève le précéder dans les étages du château.

Severus était assis sur le canapé, face au sapin de Noël. A ses côtés, Lily riait, tenant Harry dans ses bras, qui bavait joyeusement, un doigt dans sa bouche, en regardant sa mère. Il se penchait sur elle, pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais sa main tendue ne rencontrait que du vide. Alors, Lily se tournait vers lui, le visage soudain grave, lui tendant Harry qui pleurait à présent. Son expression lui fit froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'il prit Harry dans ses bras, il eut tout d'un coup l'impression de tomber d'une falaise. L'instant d'après, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était allongé sur un lit médicalisé, au milieu de rideaux blancs, entouré par des médicomages qui se penchaient sur lui, l'examinant de la pointe de leur baguette, lui parlant sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'ils disaient. L'homme en face de lui répéta plusieurs fois la même chose, et Severus eut soudain l'impression que ses oreilles se débouchaient, alors que les sons lui arrivaient tous à la fois, lui vrillant les tympans, l'agressant physiquement et mentalement.

- Monsieur Snape, pouvez-vous nous dire en quelle année nous sommes ?

- 1980, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

- Ca suffit !

Il se redressa vivement, agacé par toutes ces questions, mais un violent malaise le prit, et les guérisseurs le forcèrent à se rasseoir.

- Du calme, monsieur. Votre fils est vivant, nous nous occupons de lui.

Harry ? Les souvenirs affluèrent soudain. Lily, dans la neige. Harry… Ce n'était pas possible, il était mort, lorsqu'il…

- Si vous vous occupez de lui, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, alors ? N'essayez pas de me mentir !

- Si nous nous occupons de vous, monsieur Snape, c'est que Harry est stabilisé. Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, mais nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir…

Le ton défaitiste du guérisseur démentit ses paroles. L'espoir quitta Severus aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Pourquoi était-il encore en vie, lui ? Il était damné. Il voulut pleurer, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge fut un long hurlement, un cri de douleur pure, qui glaça le sang à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

A mi-chemin de l'infirmerie, Albus et Minerva l'entendirent et forcèrent l'allure, alertés. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Poppy les rassura. Harry luttait toujours. Les guérisseurs étaient revenus à son chevet et vérifiaient ses constantes. Elle les conduisit jusqu'au lit de Severus, écartant les rideaux, leur recommandant de ne pas trop le fatiguer. Lorsqu'il le vit, Albus réalisa l'état dans lequel était l'homme devant lui. Il avait oublié qu'il devrait interroger un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, en plein deuil de l'amour de sa vie.

Le jeune homme semblait absent. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait un verre vide sur sa table de chevet. Il ne semblait même pas respirer tellement il était immobile.

- Severus ? Mon garçon, vous m'entendez ?

Aucune réaction de la part de l'intéressé. Albus posa sa main sur son épaule, et l'ancien Serpentard sursauta violemment, prêt à bondir sur son agresseur.

- Tout va bien, Severus. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Potter, éructa Severus. Je suis arrivé, elle était morte, et il était là…

- Pourquoi étiez-vous parti ?

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où il les prononça. La culpabilité sembla envahir le jeune homme, qui se recroquevilla dans le lit, défait. Un chuchotement lui parvint, comme un sifflement. Se penchant, il capta les mots que répétaient Severus, comme un mantra.

- C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute…

Une flamme sembla jaillir de nulle part au dessus de leurs têtes, et une lettre tomba, accompagnée d'une unique plume rouge. Fumseck venait de leur transmettre un message de l'Ordre. Délaissant le garçon brisé qu'il ne savait pas comment réconforter, il laissa le soin à Poppy Pomfresh de prendre le relais, et décacheta la missive. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte, puis quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas vif.

Minerva, restée en arrière, aida Poppy à redresser les coussins du patient, lui parlant, essayant de capter son attention alors qu'il chuchotait encore et encore la même phrase. Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, l'infirmière la congédia, lui assurant qu'elle avait la situation en main. Passant devant les rideaux qui cachaient le nourrisson, elle entendit un souffle rauque, suivit d'une quinte de toux, ainsi que les sorts murmurés par les médicomages, qui tentaient de le soulager. Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce, impuissante.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gagna le Saule Cogneur en un temps record, malgré la neige qui gênait ses mouvements. Ses espions lui avaient demandé de les rejoindre dans cette ancienne cachette, bien utile aux membres de l'Ordre en ces temps troublés. Il immobilisa l'arbre en appuyant sur le nœud de la racine, puis se laissa glisser dans le passage, qu'il parcourut le plus vite possible. Arrivé dans la cabane hurlante, il se rendit à l'étage, se retrouvant face à face avec Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui pointait sa baguette sur un jeune homme à l'aspect repoussant, le cheveu rare malgré ses tout juste 19 ans. Il reconnut aussitôt Peter Pettigrow, ancien ami de James Potter.

- On l'a trouvé au-dessus du corps. Il avait l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il disait, lui expliqua l'auror.

- Bonsoir, Peter, fit Albus de sa voix calme, en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, semblant chercher l'occasion de s'enfuir.

- J'ai dû lui lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser, vous saviez que ce petiot il sait se transformer en rat ?

Surpris, Albus interrogea Peter du regard, qui sembla se tasser sur son siège.

- J'ai toujours su que tu possédais des dons bien plus développés que n'en attestaient tes notes, mon garçon, lui dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Tu en savais toujours beaucoup plus que tout le monde sur les ragots du château, je suppose que tu le dois à ton incroyable don, je me trompe ?

Peter fit non de la tête, avant d'adresser au directeur un sourire de rongeur. Albus sourit à son tour.

- Allons, nous ne sommes pas ennemis, toi et moi ! Tu vas nous suivre gentiment jusqu'au château et nous expliquer ce que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

Maugrey ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'obligeant à se lever de sa baguette. Tremblant comme une feuille, l'homme suivit le directeur comme si celui-ci allait lui garantir la vie sauve.

- Et je te préviens, n'essaie même pas de te transformer, ou…

Fol-Œil passa son pouce sur sa gorge, fixant le traitre dans les yeux. Couinant de peur, Peter s'engagea sur le chemin de Poudlard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans le bureau directorial, l'interrogatoire sous veritaserum commençait, sous le contrôle de l'auror, qui représentait le ministère. D'une voix monotone, Peter Pettigrow expliqua comment l'avada kedavra avait rebondi sur l'enfant, avant de terrasser le Lord.

- C'est tout simplement impossible, fit Maugrey en bougonnant.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en être sûr, répondit Albus.

Il s'approcha de sa cheminée, appelant l'infirmerie par cheminette. Là, le directeur demanda aux guérisseurs toujours sur place de lancer un sort de diagnostique sur l'enfant afin de déterminer s'il avait subi des impardonnables. Ces derniers obéirent, peu convaincus. Pourtant, en voyant leur visage se déformer, Albus comprit.

- C'est impossible, s'écria l'un des guérisseurs. Le sort indique qu'il a reçu un avada kedavra ! Mais alors…

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vérifié tout de suite ? demanda le directeur.

- Enfin, professeur, à son âge, un impardonnable, c'est inenvisageable, il n'aurait pas survécu…

- Oui, impossible, comme vous dites.

Se redressant, il coupa court à la discussion, agacé. De toute évidence, les faits qu'on lui rapportait étaient les premiers dans leur genre. Il fallait tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait de l'homme avant que l'effet du veritaserum ne s'estompe.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas, Peter ? Vous n'étiez pas censé suivre James, c'était le travail de Remus et Sirius.

Le choix lui avait paru judicieux que d'assigner ses anciens amis à cette tâche. En effet, si jamais ils étaient découverts, ils pouvaient toujours essayer de convaincre James de leur bonne foi.

- Remus et Sirius voulaient que je les aide dans les missions de l'Ordre. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils devaient surveiller James, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Les mangemorts étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, le Lord trop puissant… je voulais le rejoindre. Pour cela, il fallait que j'approche James, que je lui demande de me protéger. J'ai lancé la Trace, sur lui. Je l'ai suivi lorsqu'il est venu ici, et je l'ai vu disparaitre tout à coup, je n'ai pas pu le suivre.

« Sans doute lorsque James a passé la barrière du sortilège de fidelitas » pensa Albus. Comme Peter n'était pas au courant du Secret, il ne pouvait pas le suivre.

- Puis il est ressorti, avec le gosse. Lily le suivait, elle hurlait. Et c'est là qu'IL est arrivé.

Soupirant, Albus fit signe à l'auror d'emmener le prisonnier. Il écrivit ensuite une lettre au ministre pour l'informer que le Lord Noir n'était plus une menace pour personne.

* * *

Seule dans l'appartement vide, Mary Towler vérifiait une dernière fois son maquillage, attendant le retour de son amant. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une nuisette en soie, beaucoup trop décolletée, d'un blanc nacré. Elle savait qu'elle était irrésistible. Elle savait qu'il l'aimerait.

Un craquement retentit dans la pièce, alors que James transplanait. Mary se précipita vers le lit, s'y laissant tomber lourdement, puis essaya d'arranger sa tenue, sa position, pour paraitre plus désirable à ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux langoureusement alors qu'il pénétrait vivement dans la pièce. Il allait sans doute la remercier, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, peut être. Mais la première chose qu'elle entendit fut ce sort, jeté rageusement par une voix déformée par la haine.

- Petrificus totalus !

Son corps se rigidifia, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Elle comprit alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de partir. Elle comprit qu'il ne lui dirait pas qu'il l'aimait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, salope ! hurla James en la dominant, debout au pied du lit, la baguette à la main. A cause de toi, elle est morte, tu m'entends ? Morte !

Il lui lança un premier sort, le même que celui qu'il avait lancé à Malfoy quelques heures plus tôt. La joue de Mary se déchira sous ses yeux, éclaboussant la soie de sa nuisette. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres alors que l'horreur et la souffrance se peignaient dans les yeux de son amante.

- Tu regrettes de ne pas être morte, hein ? Ca arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce serait trop injuste qu'une fille comme Lily meure tandis qu'une pute comme toi reste en vie. Je vais rétablir la justice.

Il leva de nouveau sa baguette, lança encore et encore le même sort, sur chaque parcelle du corps en face de lui. Lentement, le regard de Mary se fit plus vague, à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait. Puis, au bout de plusieurs heures de cet horrible calvaire, son regard se ternit. James cracha sur son corps, puis partit.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils recherchaient Mary. Albus commençait à désespérer. Le petit Harry était toujours en vie, bien qu'il ne sembla pas reprendre de forces. Les médicomages s'activaient encore à son chevet, appliquant des baumes sur sa cage thoracique, lui faisant avaler doucement potions nutritives et potions de soins, lui massant doucement la gorge pour qu'il avale, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Severus avait quitté l'infirmerie la veille, lorsque le corps de Lily avait été restitué par le ministère, l'enquête achevée. L'enterrement devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Depuis, il veillait sa femme. A aucun moment, il n'avait réclamé son fils. Lorsqu'on l'interrogeait à ce sujet, il répétait que James Potter lui avait pris sa femme et son enfant. Les guérisseurs mettaient cela sur le compte du choc, assurant qu'il remonterait la pente lorsqu'il aurait fait son deuil.

A Londres, deux aurors infiltrés dans la police anglaise venaient d'arriver sur les lieux d'un crime horrible. Les journaux londoniens parlaient déjà du Découpeur, un tueur en série qui mutilait ses victimes à coups de couteaux, en référence aux nombreux meurtres de moldus attribués à James et à sa bande. Les voisins avaient alerté les autorités en sentant l'odeur dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Pénétrant dans l'appartement, ils identifièrent rapidement le corps de la jeune femme portée disparue.

Couchée sur le lit imbibé de sang, elle était pourtant difficilement reconnaissable. Sa nuisette en lambeaux rouges sang ne couvrait plus son corps terriblement mutilé. Mary Towler avait été massacrée.

**La suite dès que j'ai mis à jour toutes mes autres fics, comme d'habitude ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour moi ! Je sais que cette fic est spéciale, donc donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait, ça m'aide à avancer !**


End file.
